Souls, Secrets & Shinigamis
by Rhodamine Van Evrion
Summary: –La fe, la fe tan solo es una ilusión, una maldita ilusión, en la cual no creo, ya no. –Entonces, ¿cuál es tu deseo? –Venganza, quiero vengarme de los que llevaron a esta familia a la ruina, y... – ¿Y? –...y también... y también quiero, que a las dos personas que más amo, tú... – ¿Si? –Las protejas... para siempre. –Entonces, ¡Dilo! – ¡Haz un contrato conmigo, demonio!
1. Preámbulo: Ese Mayordomo, El Pacto

_**Disclaimer**_**:** _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de la propiedad intelectual de su autor Toboso Yana, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento. La historia y los nuevos personajes de esta son de mi propiedad intelectual. En un futuro muy cercano, la historia podría tener escenas de shonen-ai, si no te gusta ese género, no leas. He dicho._

* * *

·

— Preámbulo —

— Ese Mayordomo; El Pacto —

·

_Porque cuando el miedo se transmuta en desesperación_

_no tenemos otra elección más que correr _

_así encontremos un peor camino _

_que él anterior._

·

Mi vida nunca fue perfecta, a pesar de lo que pensasen aquellos que creían conocerme, o a mi familia, mi vida fue casi todo menos perfecta, _la perfección no existe en este mundo_, eso era lo que mi madre siempre decía, _uno debe de trabajar y hacer todo lo más correcto posible, ya que la perfección no es algo propio de las personas, es lo que ellas tratan de demostrar aun sabiendo que alguien podría encontrar un error en su "perfección"_. Ahora que lo pienso, mi madre tenía razón, la perfección no es propia de las personas, pero si existe, y lo descubrí cuando a mi vida "perfecta", llego la desgracia y la desdicha, demostrando horrible y sanguinariamente que en ella nunca hubo tal cosa como la "perfección".

Las personas que supuestamente debían protegerme estaban muertas, mis padres, mis sirvientes, el que debía de ser mi mayordomo cuando heredase el puesto de mi padre, ¿porque tiene que pasarle esto a mi familia?, porque alguien quisiera hacernos daño, exterminarnos de tan atroz manera, eliminarnos y erradicarnos de la faz de la tierra sin siquiera haber pronunciado alguna acusación en nuestra contra, algún error, alguna falla por la que tuvieran que hacernos esto. Todas esas eran y son dudas que hasta este instante no he podido resolver, ni siquiera con la ayuda de "él", mi actual "sirviente".

Aun recordaba casi totalmente como le conocí hace ya seis años atrás, eran vísperas de navidad, exactamente una semana antes, mi madre estaba algo triste ya que mi hermana no iba a estar con nosotros en esas fechas, la habían internado en un instituto religioso para señoritas en Yorkshire a pesar de solo tener siete años, _es por tu bien cariño_, le dijo mi madre cuando se la llevaron hacía ya tres meses, _cuando seas más grande me lo vas a agradecer._ Yo ya se lo agradecía a ella, el que no tuviesen a mi hermana en ese entonces, por lo menos, ella se salvó, ella es la única sobreviviente de nuestra familia, ya que aun cuando sigo respirando, sabía muy bien que esa era una verdad que no iba a cambiar nunca, por el pacto que firme en ese entonces.

_Nunca, nunca he hecho nada malo, nunca trate perversamente a los sirvientes, nunca fui inculto con nadie, así sea de un nivel inferior al mío, siempre acepte las decisiones de los demás sobre las mías, siempre asistía a las reuniones de sociedad con mi padre, aunque muchas veces prefería quedarme en casa con mi madre, siempre cumplía con mis deberes y obligaciones, jamás desobedecí a mis padres, jamás los contradecía, ni a ellos ni a nadie, entonces, porque, porque tiene que pasarle esto a mi familia._

Mis pensamientos en ese momento pasaron del miedo a la desesperación, un silencio total sumía a la mansión, un silencio mortal, ya que todos, estaban muertos, la primera imagen que tuve ese día me impacto tanto que me había petrificado allí en la puerta, incluso parecía que en ese momento incluso mi interior se hubiera petrificado, ya que, a pesar del querer cerrar los ojos y gritar lo mucho que quería despertar de esa pesadilla, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera, una reacción natural de querer vomitar a causa del penetrante perfume metálico de la sangre.

Las paredes y corredores de la mansión estaban casi totalmente salpicadas de sangre, y las criadas están allí, ahorcadas en el candelabro del vestíbulo, sus cabezas habían sido cubiertas con lienzos azabaches, y la lluvia escarlata que escurría por las heridas de sus cuerpos había formado un lago a mis pies, no sabía dónde estaban los demás sirvientes, o mis progenitores, pero presumía que habían sufrido un destino similar, y lamentablemente no me equivoque.

A mis padres los encontré en su habitación, estaban recontados en su lecho, ellos habían sido decapitados, y las cabezas de ambos habían sido intercambiadas de una manera bizarramente enfermiza, había escuchado un ruido que me sobresalto, así que intente salir por el pasadizo secreto, que estaba en la cocina, prácticamente en el subsuelo, era arriesgado, pero no podía darme el lujo de salir por la puerta principal, ver de nuevo a las criadas desangrarse no era algo que desease, además de que bien podría encontrarme con alguno de los maleantes que hizo todo esto mientras estaba afuera con mi mayordomo y su pretendiente.

Debí haberles hecho caso, debí haberme quedado en el escondite, cuando ellos habían visto a alguien sospechoso cerca de la mansión y me pidieron no acercarme, me arrepentía, pero no podía hacer nada ya, lo que una vez ha sido perdido, jamás regresara, y muy a mi pesar ese tiempo no regresaría, nunca lo haría. Lentamente me encamine hacia la cocina, al parecer ya no había nadie en la mansión, nadie vivo, eso es. Cuando baje por los peldaños, nuevamente me encontré con la esencia a muerte, el resto de los sirvientes, junto con mi mayordomo estaban en el suelo, él había recibido un impacto de bala que había acabado con su vida, mientras que es resto habían completamente sido descuartizados.

No lo soporte más, vomite un poco en el suelo, después de todo lo que vi, tanto mi salud física como mental estaban empezando a zozobrar. _Joven amo, es usted_, escuche una leve voz, era la prometida de mi mayordomo, estaba muy malherida. Su vestido estaba destrozado, de su sien bajaba un hilillo de sangre, el cual pasaba por su cuello hasta tintar de rojo el blanco gollete de su uniforme, cojeaba levemente, y por el torniquete que había encima de su rodilla, suponía que se había lastimado gravemente.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más me había afectado ese día, era el verle a ella, "dormida" sobre un mar rojo de sangre, el cual se formó cuando, inútilmente me había tratado de salvar, sacándome de la mansión en llamas, no me había dado cuenta de que uno de los culpables, no, uno de los baladrones contratados para asesinarnos aún estaba dentro de la mansión, y que había hecho su último intento por exterminarme, pero lo que nunca me imaginé, fue que ella se interpusiera entre el espadín que este tenía y yo, terminado así, lastimada de gravedad, no me di cuenta en que momento ella saco un arma, sino hasta que el asesino cayó muerto al suelo, seguido de ella, había perdido mucha sangre, y la espada le había atravesado por el abdomen.

_Huya, joven amo, he fallado en mi misión de proteger a esta familia, pero aun puedo ayudarlo, salga por la puerta trasera, antes de que el fuego se esparza, ya… no hay nada que pueda hacer por mí, _Iba a morir muy pronto y lo sabía, y dadas las circunstancia yo también lo haría, ya que el humo empezaba a asfixiarme, ¿moriría así?, ¿dejaría que ella muriese así, de esta forma?, no, no lo dejaría, no lo permitiría, no iba a permitir siquiera que quien nos haya despreciado de esta manera tenga ni por un segundo paz, si sobrevivía, no iba a dejar las cosas así, haría que el que nos lastimo pague de la misma manera, lo conseguiría, así fuese lo último que haga.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

–_La fe, la fe tan solo es una ilusión, una maldita ilusión, en la cual no creo, ya no._

–_Entonces, ¿cuál es tu deseo?_

–_Venganza, quiero vengarme de los que llevaron a esta familia a la ruina, y... _

– _¿Y?_

–_...y también... y también quiero, que a las dos personas que más amo, tú..._

– _¿Si?_

–_Las protejas... para siempre._

–_Entonces, ¡Dilo!_

– _**¡Haz un contrato conmigo, demonio!**_

_**·**_

* * *

·

**N.A:** Espero les haya gustado el preámbulo y que no me haya pasado con algunas escenas y me hayan salido muy sádicas. Agradecería que comenten para saber su opinión.

_¿Review?_


	2. Capítulo I: Ese Mayordomo, Presente

·

— Capítulo I —

— Ese Mayordomo; Presente —

·

_Un grito silencioso de desesperación, dolor y remordimientos._

·

–_Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un hermoso castillo, habitaban dos hermosas princesas, junto con su hermano, ellos eran felices, pero repentinamente, sus padres murieron, dejándolos a cargo de su tía, ella los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero, su tía era muy estricta con ellos, tanto así que cuando se dio cuenta de que su sobrino se había enamorado, según ella, de la persona equivocada, intento utilizar todos los medios necesarios para separarles, sin embargo, la mayor de las princesas se dio cuenta de que su amor era puro, y decidió ayudarle, aun si significase el ser castigada, y así fue, su hermana menor se casaría, y se volvería la nueva reina, y a ella se le penalizaría con el deceso de 3 posiciones de su título nobiliario, su familia debería servir por siempre a la de su hermana, y debía de cumplir con un pequeño contrato con la familia más importante de ese país, después de la Real, y que en caso de no querer cumplir con lo estipulado, debería de confesar el paradero de su hermano y…_

–_Madre —Interrumpió una pequeña voz en la oscuridad— esa historia... ¿es verdadera?_

–_Oh, no lo sé cariño —respondió una mujer beldad de ojos de un hermoso color índigo— pero, ya es de noche, y la luna está muy alta, es hora de dormir, cielo._

·

Desperté con un sobresalto, no había tenido ese sueño desde hace ya... mucho tiempo, había sido más un recuerdo que un sueño, en ese entonces tendría uno años, demasiado joven e inocente como para poder predecir el horror que viviría un par de años adelante, suspire, no era que me desagradara el soñar con mi madre pero el soñar con hechos que antecedieron a un futuro trágico, por algún motivo siempre me traía un amargo sabor a la boca, además de despertar con mi cabello añil pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Me levante, no sabía cuál era la hora, y el que las cortinas de terciopelo negro tapasen los ventanales completamente impidiendo que la luz de la luna entrase al cuarto, no ayudaba, por lo que tome el reloj en mi mano y me encamine hacia la ventana, apartando levemente las cortinas para que pudiese ver qué horas eran.

–Cinco y media

Me sorprendía que para que solo faltase cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el sol asomase por el horizonte, aun se veía el cielo tan oscurecido como si aún fueran las diez de la noche. Me quede un poco de tiempo allí, al lado del ventanal, observando el paisaje frente a mí, parte del jardín, la pileta y un cúmulo de árboles densos que llegaban al horizonte, cubriendo y protegiendo la mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la enorme ciudad de Londres.

Después de soltar un suspiro y regresé a la cama, no sin antes haber dejado levemente descubierta una de las ventanas, permitiendo así que una leve luz iluminase la cómoda al lado de mí, en la cual volvía a reposar el antiguo reloj, me senté al borde del lecho y volví a suspirar, últimamente, los días se habían vuelto pesados y tediosos, incluso más de lo usual.

Me levante inmediatamente y volví a suspirar mientras que me dirigí a la puerta que conducía hacia el vestidor, me acerque al enorme armario y cogí uno de los atuendos que usaba a diario, regrese a la habitación y lo tendí sobre la cama, regrese al anterior cuarto y esta vez cogí una toalla y me acerque a la otra puerta del cuarto, la cual habría el baño, me acerque a la bañera y abrí la llave del agua caliente, provocando que el cuarto se inundara de vapor, me quite el pijama dejándolo en el suelo y me metí en la tina. Lanzando un pequeño chillido salí de ella de un brinco provocando que me tropezase y cayese al frio y duro piso de baldosa.

–Eso ha dolido —me quejé mientras me ponía de pie agarrándome del filo de la bañera— tsk, tendré que pedirle que revise la caldera, otra vez.

Me reincorpore y abrí la llave del agua fría hasta que la temperatura me pareció agradable, me volví a meter disfrutando del contacto del agua con mi piel, muy pronto amanecería y la sublime quietud que se sentía en el ambiente cambiaria de una manera tan radical en el instante en el que eso sucediera, la mansión se llenaría de ruidos, murmullos, pasos, y demás, como pasaba todos los días. Suspire por última vez antes de salir de la bañera y envolver una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabeza, me dirigí a mi cama y me senté en ella.

Después de vestirme, regrese al cuarto vestidor y me acerque al espejo de cuerpo entero que había al frente del ropero, el traje negro con blanco, mi piel tan blanca, los ojos azules, así como mi cabello añil, parecía una foto a la cual le pintaron los ojos y levemente el cabello, porque sin contarlos, yo encajaba en la monocromía de una, el negro sería un color que me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida, o por lo menos en su mayoría. Me peine rápidamente y salí de mi habitación no sin antes cerrarla con llave.

Baje las escaleras principales para después dirigirme a los escalones que se dirigían al subsuelo, exactamente a la cocina que estaba en él, encontrándome al cocinero y a la ama de llaves.

–Buenos días —les salude a lo que ellos contestaron igualmente con un "Buenos días"

Salí de la cocina con un carrito de comida y me dirigí a la habitación principal a despertarle como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde hace más o menos un lustro, me detuve en la imponente puerta de su habitación y toque tres veces esperando el acostumbrado "adelante", al no escuchar respuesta alguna, supuse que seguiría en el lecho durmiendo, y al parecer no me equivocaba, ya que aun con las cortinas impidiendo la entrada de luz, podía ver el bulto bajo las frazadas. Suspire, le había aconsejado que no se entretuviera hasta muy tarde con las estadísticas y demás papeles que recientemente habían llegado de las empresas.

–Es hora de despertar —me acerqué al ventanal y separe las cortinas dejando entrar la luz a la hermosa habitación

–Ummm… por favor, diez minutos más —respondió perezosamente el bulto en la cama.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo permitírselo.

–Cinco minutos más —volvió a repetir la vocecilla debajo del blanco edredón que cubría su cuerpo.

–Lo lamento mucho, pero usted sabe muy bien que no puedo permitirle ese pequeño privilegio, hoy su itinerario está muy afanado.

–Ah!, no tengo opción —respondió mientras lentamente se incorporaba— como sea *bostezo*

–El té de hoy es de menta y hierbabuena*sonrisa* —me acerqué a la cama de la joven dama y le di una taza con té— y para su desayuno se ha preparado el Sunday Roast acompañado por tostadas con queso Buxton Blue fundido y jugo de naranja.

–Ya veo —respondió mientras bebía un poco del té— y… ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?... Arianne

·

* * *

·

**N.A:** Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y agradecería mucho vuestros comentarios, sean estos buenos o malos, me encantaría saber cuál es su opinión. Ah, y nuestros personajes favoritos harán su aparición desde el siguiente capítulo.

_¿Review?_


	3. Capítulo II: Ese Mayordomo, Invitación

·

— Capítulo II —

— Ese Mayordomo; Invitación —

·

·

_10 de Febrero de 1890 (Londres – Inglaterra)_

·

–_**Mansión Phantomhive–**_

– _**07:45 –**_

–Es hora de despertar —se escuchó la estoica voz del mayordomo negro que servía a la casa Phantomhive desde ya cinco años.

–Ummm —se quejó un adolescente con cabellera azur de ya quince años, quien era el actual líder de la mansión.

–La noche anterior durmió pacíficamente, no debería de sentirse agotado esta mañana —exclamo el mayordomo con una seductora voz en la oreja del muchacho, haciendo un estremecimiento traspasase su cuerpo y provocando que se levantase de una manera algo violenta— veo que finalmente decidió levantarse, My Lord.

–Tú… —rugió el joven ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su mayordomo. Lo maldijo internamente, odiaba cuando se burlaba de él de una manera tan descarada como lo había hecho.

–Para el desayuno de hoy ha sido preparado un salmón escalfado con salsa de menta, acompañado con campagne **[**1**] ** y biscochos —el mayordomo se acercó hacia el lecho de su amo para entregarle una taza del té, ignorando la mirada entre enojada y avergonzada que su amo le dirigía.

– ¿Earl grey? —preguntó el conde un poco más calmado mientras disfrutaba del agradable aroma que emanaba la caliente taza en sus manos

–Es usted muy hábil joven amo. Efectivamente, hoy es el Earl Grey de Jackson.

– ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy? — preguntó él conde mientras se incorporaba de su lecho para que su mayordomo lo vistiese.

–Hoy tiene su clase de violín con el profesor Bedford, a las tres tiene junta con los agentes de las empresas Funtom, y por la tarde tiene una reunión con Sir Randall, además…

El mayordomo fue interrumpido en su deber por un ruido levemente sonoro que ocurrió al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, casi enseguida tanto el conde como su mayordomo escucharon un tortuoso y casi inentendible golpeteo en la puerta

–Adelante —articuló el joven conde con un tono levemente enojado, por lo que había escuchado, alguno de sus inútiles sirvientes había botado uno de los sofás que había en el pequeño salón por el cual se ingresaba a su habitación.

–Bo… bochan —exclamó la temblorosa voz de la pelirroja sirvienta— le…llego…una c-carta

Cuando la sirvienta se disponía a ingresar a la habitación torpemente se tropezó con un casi imperceptible pliegue en la alfombra, que de no ser por la agilidad y rapidez del endemoniado mayordomo, se había dado contra este.

–Cuantas veces le he dicho —moduló con un tono levemente enojado, tal vez demasiado cerca de la oreja de la sirvienta, provocando un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, el cual aún era sostenido por el mayordomo— que no corra en la mansión, Mayleen.

–Yo…yo...y... …lo…lo…lo..shi.. …sien…to.. —el sonrojo total en su rostro, el temblor que sacuda su cuerpo junto con el contante tartamudeo hacia casi imposible el descifrar el mensaje que quería darles.

–Mayleen —exclamó el mayordomo recibiendo la atención de la colorada sirvienta— la carta.

–S…sí —después de estregarle la carta al mayordomo Mayleen se separó rápidamente del mayordomo pues hasta el momento había estado en los brazos de este, chocando casi de manera violenta contra la puerta cerrada de la recamara del joven Phantomhive, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de este.

–Para el Conde de Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Del Lord de Cavendish, Dimitri Devonshire —Sebastián observo a su amo quien con la mirada le indico que prosiguiera y leyese la carta.

·

–_**Mansión Middleford–**_

– _**10:38 –**_

– ¡Touche! —exclamó la joven dama de cabellera dorada mientras atinaba el veinteavo punto del último asalto de su clase de esgrima.

– ¡Excelente señorita Middleford! —prorrumpió un hombre de no más de 30 años— por cómo va su entrenamiento, muy pronto no tendré nada más que enseñarle

La muchacha sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su instructor, al fin sería capaz de proteger correctamente a Ciel, sin tener que significar una piedra en su camino, como la actitud de su primo lo había confirmado hace varios años atrás, cuando su mayordomo le noqueo mientras estaban en ese barco.

–Muy bien Elizabeth —profirió Frances mientras se acercaba a su hija— haz mejorado mucho en estos dos años, gracias por vuestro servicio Señor Románkov, Andrew le acompañara hasta la salida.

El Instructor salió de la habitación de entrenamiento, acompañado del mayordomo principal, el cual lo guio hasta la entrada principal, donde se le pagarían sus honorarios.

–Esa es mi hermanita —Edward abrazo a su hermana pequeña, ella siempre había sido su modelo a seguir, aun cuando a veces la idolatraba tal vez en exceso, sabía muy bien cuanto le costó llegar a donde estaba, aunque le molestaba un poco que el verdadero causante de eso habría sido su primo y las acciones tomadas en el Campania **[**2**]**.

Un pequeño pero perceptible golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se separe inmediatamente de su hermana.

–Adelante —exclamó la marquesa mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

–Ha llegado una carta, My Lady —Exclamo la sirvienta mientras ingresaba a la habitación, se acerco a la marquesa y le entrego el sobre.

–Muchas gracias Paula, puedes retirarte — Frances Middleford se dedicó a abrir la carta, no sin antes fijarse en el nombre del remitente, por un segundo pensó que estaba leyendo correo enviado por un fantasma, pero descarto la descabellada idea que surgió en su mente por dos únicas razones, la primera, los muertos no envían cartas, y la segunda… solo una persona podía tener ese sello en su poder.

– ¿De quién es la carta?, madre —pregunto Edward ante el silencio sepulcral que se sumió la habitación.

–De Lord Cavendish —respondió con un leve tono de remordimiento mientras habría el sobre y se disponía a leer su contenido— Dimitri Devonshire.

– ¿El hijo de Sir Cedric, el antiguo Duque de Devonshire? — preguntó levemente sorprendido, pensaba que el joven había muerto en el incendio accidental que ocurrió en la mansión Devonshire hace ya varios años atrás.

–Así es, él… —dudar era una palabra que no existía en el vocabulario de la marquesa, pero dada las circunstancias, su inquebrantable fortaleza empezaba a franquear— nos ha invitado a su ceremonia de condecoración, dentro de dos días.

·

–_**Mansión Trancy–**_

– _**09:25 –**_

El Joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba en su despacho, completamente aburrido, Claude había ido en misión, la reina le había encomendado un nuevo "caso", eliminar a un tal Eithan Smith, supuestamente mano derecha del secretario de relaciones exteriores, al parecer estaba planeando junto con otras personas, el asesinar a un representante de Alemania que llegaría en una semana, desprestigiando a Inglaterra y por consecuente tener a Alemania de enemigo, lo cual conllevaría a la guerra, al caos, la destrucción, y muchas más cosas que la reina decía quería evitar.

No le interesaban realmente las misiones que le mandaban, aunque más que misiones, era como si que fuese el sicario personal de la reina, ya que a diferencia de Ciel, a él no le mandaba a investigar nada, sus órdenes eran siempre directas y precisas, elimina a tal persona, desaparece a otra, el asesinato debe parecer un accidente, blah, blah, blah. Ese día no le había apetecido el torturar a nadie, así que envió a su mayordomo a que se encargara del "asunto". Se arrepentía, tal vez si hubiera ido como casi siempre lo hacía, se hubiera entretenido en vez de morirse del aburrimiento en esa enorme mansión **[**3**]**.

Se recostó sobre la mesa apoyando su mejilla derecha en esta mientras resoplaba y unos pocos cabellos se elevaron por la corriente de aire, casi enseguida escucho el golpeteo en la puerta. Tal vez Claude había terminado el trabajo antes de tiempo.

–Adelante —exclamo pensando que era su "amado" Claude, mas no fue así y la evidente decepción se escuchó en sus palabras— ¡Oh! Eres tú. ¿Qué quieres Hannah? —exclamó levemente molesto, porque debía apareces esa mujer en vez de su Claude.

–Your Highness, le llego una carta —la mujer se acercó hasta el joven y dejo el sobre encima del diván.

Cuando la joven se acercó, el conde Trancy se dio cuenta de algo, su sirvienta tenía el ojo derecho aun tapado por la venda, la estancia de esa mujer en su mansión le era indiferente, por eso nunca se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle— Hannah —le llamo cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación.

–Sí, su alteza —respondió mientras se daba lentamente la vuelta.

–Acércate —exclamó mientras con su dedo índice daba unos pequeños pero perceptibles golpes en el lado derecho de la mesa— Ven aquí.

La sirvienta obedeció y se acercó a su joven amo si mirarle directamente a los ojos, la última vez que lo había hecho le había sacado el ojo izquierdo. No es como si le tuviera miedo, simplemente prefería no hacerlo enojar, el que él no tuviera ningún tipo de aprecio hacia ella no significaba realmente que fuera reciproco. A ella le importaba su completo bienestar, mucho más de lo que lo haría Claude, después de todo, él se parecía tanto a su hermano pequeño, Luka. Y eventualmente, empezó a sentir el mismo aprecio y amor que sintió hacia ese pequeño niño mucho tiempo atrás.

–Miradme Hannah —exclamó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, era casi de la misma altura que ella ahora, solo un poco más bajo por un par de centímetros.

La orden que le dio se le hizo muy extraña, considerando el hecho de que al parecer no le agradaba su presencia, aunque una pizca de ilusión se instaló en ella, la misma que se trasformó en tristeza cuando de una forma brusca la cogió de la cabeza. Él era un humano, ella un demonio, su fácil existencia podría ser cegada en un instante, sin embargo nunca podría hacer algo que le perjudicara, por más de que le tratase terriblemente mal.

–No estoy seguro si lo haces por parecer la victima y hacerme quedar mal, o para conseguir la piedad de nuestros invitados —el joven paso su mano por sobre el vendaje retirándolo y dejando a la vista el hermoso color gris azulado del ojo que se había regenerado hace ya muchos años atrás— de cualquier forma, tu actitud me es en extremo molesta —exclamó para nuevamente sacarle el ojo sintiendo la sangre correr por sus dedos. Realmente se arrepentía de haber mandado solo a Claude, así no tendría que estar aburrido en esa enorme mansión.

·

–_**Mansión Barnett–**_

– _**11:05 –**_

–Madame —el shinigami rojo entro a los aposentos de su "ama", con una charola y una carta sobre esta, había mejorado notablemente su actuación de mayordomo— ha llegado una carta.

–Déjala allí Grell —la mujer señalo la mesilla que había en la sala de su mansión— la leeré más tarde.

–Está segura de eso Madame, puede que sea algo muy importante —en su cara había asomado una sonrisa tétrica— como por ejemplo la condecoración de cierto duque.

Después de lo comentado, la mujer tomo la carta para leerla:

_**Lady Angelina Durless de Barnett**_

_**Actual Baronesa de Barnett:**_

_**Mediante la presente le informamos que esta cordialmente invitada a la ceremonia de condecoración del actual Lord de la familia Cavendish: Dimitri Richard Devonshire Grafton, que se realizara el día doce del presente mes en el palacio de Buckingham a las diez de la mañana. Motivo por el cual solicitamos el enviar una carta en las próximas doce horas, aceptando o rechazando esta invitación.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**-Arianne Vivaldi, Administradora de los Grafton.**_

_**-Lucian Darcy, Mayordomo principal de los Devonshire. **_**[**4**]**

Totalmente asustada, arrojo el papel lo más lejos posible mientras palidecía y empezaba a hiperventilar, ese nombre, ese maldito nombre, nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver nuevamente, después del incendio accidental en el que se decía que todos los miembros de esa familia, o por lo menos la mayoría habían muerto. Jamás pensó que volvería a saber algo sobre esa familia. Jamás. Ellos le habían llevado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su querida y difunta hermana que realmente no espera una carta, y mucho menos de ese tipo. Pero la punzante sensación de dolor y remordimiento que sentía en su corazón era prácticamente difícil de ignorar, no había sido solo culpa de ellos, ella no hizo nada, ni antes ni después, no había un solo culpable en lo que paso.

Casi enseguida y cayendo en cuenta, volvió a tomar el papel y lo leyó nuevamente. No, no se había equivocado, ese otro nombre en la carta, tampoco espero volver a verlo, no después de todo lo que sucedió, le entristecía y al mismo tiempo le alegraba el volverlo a ver, no tenían relación alguna, ya no, ni siquiera le conocía en persona, no sabía cómo era, ni física ni mentalmente. Sabía que no debería tener ese tipo de sentimientos, después de todo lo que había sucedido, lo que habían hecho no era nada más que cumplir "la ley", así que ciertamente no deberían tener relación alguna. Pero aun así se le encogió el corazón al pensar que ellos algún día se encontrarían, ignorando mutuamente "esa" verdad.

Con ese pensamiento finalmente recapacito, si la habían invitado, probablemente, también…

–Grell —exclamo una vez que se calmó— prepara el carruaje, tengo que hablar con Frances Phantomhive de Middleford.

·

…_**En algún lado de las afueras de Londres**_**…**

– _**17:50 –**_

–Así que, ¿es en dos días, Lady Arianne? —exclamó una muchacha de cabellos marones mientras observaba a la joven frente a ella.

–Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames "Lady" —contesto la damisela levemente enojada, nunca se creyó superior, por nada, realmente detestaba el que le llamen así— Tan solo dime Arianne, Andreina.

–Lo siento —se disculpó— Yo tan solo quería preguntarte una cosa, pasado mañana será la ceremonia ¿Verdad?

–Indudablemente, en dos días será el tiempo en que esta "inexistencia" termine—respondió fríamente, ya sabía que era lo que estaba pensando.

Andreina frunció levemente el entrecejo, había otra pregunta que deseaba hacerle, pero no sabía realmente como formularla, a pesar de la frialdad que su amiga mostraba respecto a ese tema en especial, ella sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Tu…—la muchacha fue interrumpida en su frase al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su compañera, una mirada álgida, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, y por la mirada que le dedicaba, al parecer nuevamente había "adivinado" sus pensamientos.

–Aun cuando te dices mi amiga —la joven suspiro cansinamente— vienes a abrumarme nuevamente con esto, ¿porque lo haces?

–Lo has dicho, soy tu amiga, me preocupas.

– Tú ciertamente, no deberías de preocuparte por alguien como yo —la muchacha cogió la charola con el té y los aperitivos que la señorita le había encomendado.

–Realmente sufriste un cambio tan extremo en estos cinco años Arianne…

·

* * *

·

**[**1**]** Tipo de pan francés campesino.

**[**2**]** Para mayor información, leer el capítulo 52 del manga.

**[**3**]** En la segunda temporada no te dicen o explican que es exactamente lo que hace Alois para La Reina DX. Así que me di el derecho de interpretar lo que podría significar las palabras que dijo Sebastián cuando investigaba al Conde Alois Trancy. Espero no les moleste.

**[**4**]** Ya que las cartas que reciben nuestros personajes tienen todas el mismo contenido, solo cambian los nombres de los receptores y su título nobiliario me pareció redundante el escribir lo mismo en todos los casos.

·

**N.A:** Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. La historia está basada tanto en el manga como en las dos temporadas del anime, claro con ciertas variaciones: Ni Madame Red está muerta, ni Claude "mató" a Alois, ni convirtieron a Ciel en demonio, entre otras cosas.

_¿Review?_


End file.
